Many consumers enjoy the flavor, mouth feel, and icy refreshing quality of frozen beverages, including icees, frozen cocktails, daiquiris, pina coladas, margaritas, milk shakes, frozen coffees, frozen lemonades, granitas, and slushees. In particular, children enjoy frozen beverages such as milk shakes not only as a fun treat, but also for nutritional purposes (e.g., providing calcium and protein). Consumers, and especially children, are deterred from making frozen beverages because of the effort involved in their preparation. For example, certain frozen beverages, such as milk shakes, are often prepared by thoroughly mixing a fluid, such as milk, a frozen constituent, such as ice cream, and a flavoring, such as fruit or chocolate syrup. To obtain the rich, creamy mouth feel and slushy consistency of a milk shake, a lengthy and/or cumbersome blending of the ingredients is often required. Mechanical mixers capable of mixing hardened ice cream may need to be used, and the preparer must often assemble a variety of ingredients, typically requiring an effort that an average consumer finds undesirable. For other frozen beverages, including granitas, icees, and slushees, specialized equipment, such as freezing machines, are necessary to freeze a liquid mixture in a controlled manner while mixing. Frozen beverages that have been prepared in advance for later consumption have met with resistance from the typical consumer, often because of deficiencies in flavor, mouth feel, creaminess, and overall icy refreshing quality.